Internet media (e.g. video or audio) may enhance an end user's entertainment experience by providing a wider selection of media content. Internet video may substantially broaden the scope of media content available to an end user. There is virtually unlimited media content available through the Internet, such as professional media content (e.g. Netflix™ Hulu™, Amazon™ instant video, and YouTube™ movies) as well as user generated content (e.g. YouTube™ and YourListen™). End users may stream media content on a television (TV), a personal computer (PC), a laptop, a smartphone, a tablet computer or any other suitable equipment. Each of these terminal devices an end user may use has its own dynamic terminal capabilities and network bandwidths. Also, the media content may be available through a variety of fee structure options, such as free (e.g. completely free, free with advertisements (ads) inserted into the media content playback, and free with ads surrounding the media content playback), by subscription, or by pay-per-view (PPV). An end user may have access to the same content from multiple service providers and may be required to manually select their desired content without any recommendations. However, generally an end user may have difficulty with locating the right media content that will maximize the end user's quality of experience (QoE) in this world of effectively unlimited media content through the Internet.